


A Daughter's Stress Therapy

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Groping, Happy Sex, Molestation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After leaving work a man, runs into a woman that has her head in the gutter and the man wants nothing to do with her as he was loyal to his wife, then the persistent woman stalks the man and ends up getting knocked out by him as she took it a step too far, after fleeing the unconscious woman, he get home and starts his routine to relax as he waits for his brother to call him back to be his lawyer. once he get to the living room he see the unthinkable happening with his wife and daughter, then things go downhill as he finds out his daughter has grown up and want to relieve her dad's stress like her mom does.





	A Daughter's Stress Therapy

“Good work, go home.” My boss said as he patted my shoulder. “Have the weekend off.”

“Thank you sir.” I said as I logged out of my computer, then threw away my trash that was on my desk.

Once clean, I grabbed my keys for my car, then started heading out of the building. As I got to the parking lot, I saw a woman that had a ridiculously large crush on me walk to me with a smile.

“No, I told you before, I have a wife.” I said. “I will not cheat on her. Now leave me alone.”

I saw frustration fill her face as she reached for my groin, but I grabbed her wrist.

“Do you want a restraining order on your ass?” I growled. “You are two steps from it.”

The woman sighed and pulled away, then I got in my car and started to drive home. On my way there, I saw the freeway was backed up for miles, making me sigh as I had to take the long route home, making me stop at a gas station so I would make it there without any problems. I got out of the car and walked into the station, then I grabbed an orange juice as I wanted to see my daughter smile when she sees it. I walked to the counter, making a man look at me from a newspaper.

“Good evening sir.” The man said as he stood up.

“Good evening, twenty on one please.” I said as I placed the juice on the counter.

I watched the man ring up the juice as he looked at someone behind me, then his face filled with shock as the person groped my crotch.

“The fuck.” I yelped as I pull the person's hand away, then I turn to the person and saw it was the woman. “Call your lawyer, that was the last straw.”

I pushed her away and looked at the man.

“Keep the change.” I said as I gave him thirty dollars and took the juice. “Call the police please while I call my lawyer."

He nodded and picked up the phone as I pulled out mine, then I started to call my lawyer, but the woman grab my phone and broke it in half. I saw the man stare in disbelief as I sighed.

“Looks like I'm doing this at home.” I said.

He nodded as I walked out of the store, then I felt the woman grab my crotch again making me break free and punch her in the face, laying her out in the process.

“Damn!” The clerk yelped with a nervous chuckle. “Sorry, the man finally fought back as she grabbed him again. You're going to need to send an ambulance too now.”  
I filled up my car with gas, then got in and started to drive home. I set the juice down and grabbed my spare phone and called my lawyer.

“Hello, you have reached Tommy Garth’s work line.” The answering machine said. “I’m currently very busy or not in at the moment. Please leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”

“Hey brother it’s me.” I said after the beep. “I am in a pickle with that woman again and need you to call me back on my spare, she broke my main phone to stop me from calling you.”

I hung up and focused on driving home. Once I got home, I took a deep breath as this was going to be one long weekend. I grabbed the juice and started to walk into the house. Once I got to the door, the door was unlocked, making me smile as my wife was home early today so things must have gone well for her, then I pulled out my phone and sighed as she wasn’t early, but instead, I was extremely late.

“Damn it, don't have a cow honey.” I whined as I opened the door.

I walked into the house and closed the door, then I smelled chicken was cooking as I walked into the kitchen, making me look at the timer. I sighed in relief as I was considered an hour early since the chicken has just started.

“Thank you Lord.” I said and walked to my room, then put my keys on the dresser.

I slipped off my sandals, then kicked them into the corner as I turned around and walked into the living room. The moment I got to the living room, I froze in shock as I saw my nine year old daughter half naked and was face deep in my wife's ass as my wife was busy filling out forms from her work. My daughter's eyes were closed and had a face of pure pleasure as she licked her mother's ass. Her small hands massaging my wife’s ass cheeks and my wife's face was filled with pleasure as she busily filled out the forms. My daughter's legs swung back and forth without a care in the world as her small ass hanged over the couch's arm rest, revealing her tiny puffy folds and backdoor. The floor crack under my foot as I tried to stable myself on it, making them look back at me. My daughter smile as she came running to me as my wife stared at me nervously, then I felt my daughter grab my belt, making me look at her.

“No sweetie, this is...” I started to say as I grabbed her wrist.

“I know, I know.” She said with a sigh. “It’s wrong, but I don't care and I promise I won't do it outside of the house. I’ve been over this with mom already. Please don't resist me like she did.”

I looked at my wife in disbelief and she stared at me in discomfort, then she nodded, confirming her story.

“Dad please let me have sex with you too.” My daughter said. “Please don’t fear me too.”

“I don't fear you honey.” My wife said. “I just want to know who taught you this or... did it to you since you so good at it.”

She stared at me as shame grew on her face, making me look at my daughter and saw her staring at me with worry, but she said nothing.

“Who did this to you.” I asked.

“No one.” She said.

“Then how did you learn it?” I asked.

She stared at me for a second, then she sighed as she pulled out her phone and gave it to me.

“It’s in the video section.” She said.

I grabbed it and looked at the video. I saw she recorded my wife and I having sex.

“Damn it.” I whined as I looked at my wife. “We taught her.”

“I had a feeling that was the case.” She said with a sigh. “Just let her explore like she did to me, she’s amazing from just watching a recording.”

“It’s not just one video.” My daughter said. “I watched you guys several times. Please dad, let me explore you.” 

“Let me think about it please.” I said. “I had a problem under the same type of topic when I was on my way home.”

My wife face filled with worry.

“Yes she took it to the next step and things got out of hand.” I said. “I’m waiting for my brother to call back.”

She sighed and looked back to her work. I placed the juice in my daughter's hand and walked to my room, then took off my pants as I grabbed my shorts from my dresser.

“Honey please, don't pressure him on this.” My wife whined.

I looked back and saw my daughter staring at my ass with a small lust filled smile as if she was thinking about what she was going to do to it. I sat down and sighed as I closed my eyes as I wasn't ready to face this mountain of crazy obstacles that was presented in my life.

“No don't honey.” My wife said and sounded to be in the room.

I opened my eyes as I looked at her and saw her staring at me in worry, then her eyes glance down to my shaft, making me look down. I saw my daughter was on her knees and was about to grab my shaft with nervousness on her face.

“Please let me daddy.” She begged. “I want to relieve that stress too. I see mom’s go away as I make her gush out in my mouth and I kinda like the taste of that stuff too.”

I stared at my wife in shock.

“How long have you been allowing her to do this?” I asked.

“About a week.”She said with a soft nervous whine.

“Is that why you haven’t been asking me to have sex with you?” I asked. “Is she your replacement? Am I not good enough for you?”

“No, no, she's not a replacement and you are still good enough.” She said as she struggled to hold back her panic. “I just didn't want to make your current problems with your co-worker worse by telling you about...”

My wife’s face fill with worry as I felt my daughter grab my shaft, making my legs open uncontrollably from the sudden velvet touch. I slowly looked at my daughter as she started to suck me with impressive skill. I saw her eyes were closed in pure pleasure and it was the cutest expression I ever saw on her face. I shook my head as this wasn't what I wanted for her and got ready to stop her, but my wife grabbed my arm, making me look at her.

“Just let her, she promised she wouldn’t do it to anyone else until she is the age and I also see your stress past your limits today.” She whispered.

I stared at her as I couldn't believe she wanted this. After all the efforts on not cheating on her and now I find out that she doesn't care. I took a deep breath and picked up my daughter, making her look at me, then I hugged her.

“Please make another promise that you will never tell anyone about this.” I said.

“I already have with mom.” She said as she smiled.

I looked at my wife and saw her worry didn't fade, but she forced out a small smile. I set my daughter down and she stared at me.

“Can you lie flat on the bed please so mom can join us.” My daughter said.

“I think I will stay out of this one honey.” My wife said. “I think you need to bond with him alone so I don't get in the way with my worrying about him.”

My daughter looked at her, then nodded.

“Still I want… wish you to be flat on the bed.” She said.

I took a deep breath and scooted back, then laid down.

“Close your eyes and relax please dad.” She said as she took of her shirt, then climbed on the bed.

I looked at my wife and saw her staring at me, then she walked out of the room. I looked at my daughter as she got on top of me and started to kiss my chest while staring at my face in worry.

“Please dad, don't fear this.” She said. “Close your eyes please.”

I closed my eyes as she started to lick my nipples, making me let out a short giggle and try to pull away as I looked at her. I saw her smile and start to lick my nipple again. I closed my eyes and started to feel the pleasure of her silky licks on my nipples, then she started to suck on them, making me start to relax. She start to crawl up me, making me open my eyes to see her moving her puffed up slit to my face. I looked at her face and saw her stare right back with no emotion as if she was now comfortable with me. Once her slit was on my face I started to lick deep in her, making her grunt.

“Mom refused to do this.” She moaned. “Thank you for not refusing.”

I looked to the door and saw my wife peeking around the corner with a small smile as she thought this was amusing, then she walked away. I closed my eyes as I continued to lick deep in her. About a minute later, She start grunting with moans, making me open my eyes and saw her stare out with disbelief on her face, then she let out a low moan as she came into my mouth with sweet juices.

“No wonder mom likes that.” She moaned, making me let out a nervous chuckle.

She crawled back down and started to kiss me on the neck, making me smile as this was my favorite part from my wife. I closed my eyes and reached around to hug her, then I felt my daughter grab my wrist and push my hand down to her ass, making me give it a squeeze. A few seconds later, Someone grab my shaft, making me open my eyes as I thought my wife was now pitching in, but I saw my daughter was lining herself up. I gasped as I was about to stop her, but she pushed in before I could, making me stare at her in worry as I didn't want to take her virginity. My daughter looked at me with a small smile, then worry replaced it as she saw my panic.

“No daddy don't be afraid.” She whined as she hugged me. “I want you happy, not scared.”

I took a deep shaky breath as she started to bob on me, making me grunt as she was so tight and warm. The divine feeling made me push shallow thrusts into her as I saw my wife come to the corner and stared in shock, then she sighed as she saw my face of shame as she walked away. After a few seconds of her fucking the tip of my shaft, I saw her look up at my face, then she started to push deeper, making me moan in pleasure. She smiled as she push to the back wall, making her let out a yelp in shock.

“I like that feeling.” She said with disbelief on her face.

I smiled nervously as I wasn't able to do that to her mom. She smiled as she saw my smile.

“Daddy please take over.” She said, making me shake my head in fear. “Please dad, I trust you.” 

I sighed as I pulled her off me, then put her to her back as I got on top of her, making her look at my face with worry as I gave my worry right back.

“Please dad don’t fear this.” She said.

SHe reached down and grabbed my shaft, then put it to her slit, making me close my eyes as I took another deep breath. A second later, I pushed in until I touched her back wall, making her grunt.

“Keep doing that please.” She said.

I complied with slow thrusts and touched her back wall each time, making her grunt from each kiss. A few minutes of tapping her back wall, I felt her walls clamp around me as she moaned with warm gushes shooting along my shaft, making me grunt as it push me over the edge and I came deep in her. I open my eyes as I looked at my daughter in panic and saw her face was full of pleasure. I sighed as I started to pull out of her, but she shook her head.

“Don't leave yet daddy.” She said without opening her eyes. “Cum in my ass too.”

“My God, please don't make me do that to you.” I whined, making her look at me in worry.

“I will be okay dad.” She said as I pulled out of her, then she flipped over. "Now please cum in there too."

I stared at her small handfuls of softness for an ass, then looked to the door and saw my wife stare with worry. She came in and got on her knees as she looked at her.

“Are you sure?” She asked. “This will hurt.”

“I know, but I saw you love it and I want to see how it feels.” She said. “He already came in the front and it felt great.”

My mom looked at me in worry, then she sighed.

“It’s up to you honey.” She said. “I’m in the same boat as you are with not wanting to disappoint her and I know she won't stop now. She will try to rape you since she kinda did to me when I refused.”

“Lets not use that word please.” My daughter whined. “I don't want him thinking he just did that to me.”

I sighed and nodded, making my wife grab her hand as I lined myself up to her backdoor.

“Do you want some lube?” My wife asked.

“He already got some on his dick.” My daughter said.

My wife looked at my shaft, then nodded as she kissed her.

“Tell me if I'm hurting her too much please.” I said. “I know she won't now.”

My wife nodded as I started to push in her. I heard my daughter grunt, then she started to take my shaft. I saw my wife’s face fill with shock.

“How did you learn to keep that straight face on so good?” My wife asked, then she looked at me. “I can’t tell how much it hurts honey. I know it's hurting her from the twitch In her hand and her holding her breath, but I can't tell how much as she resists on giving me more.”

“Don’t pull out please.” My daughter moaned. “Just push.”

I took a deep breath, then she took the whole five inches, making me let out a nervous laugh. My wife looked at me, then smiled as she looked at our daughter.

“You just impressed your dad honey.” She said.

“Good, now please fuck me daddy.” My daughter said with a smile.

I started to thrust in her and saw a little blood on my shaft, but I didn't know if that was from before since I didn't look. A few minutes of moving, my daughter start moaning as my wife stood up.

“She's in the pleasure stage now.” She said.

I nodded and started to move faster as she walked out of the room. After a few minutes of fucking her ass, I felt her walls clamp around me as she came again, making her moan.

“That’s three, you're the best dad ever.” My daughter moaned. “Now please cum in me.”

Not too much longer, she was about to get her wish as I started to moan.

“Push in deep daddy,” My daughter said. “Just like you do to mom.” 

I complied with a sharp deep push and came deep into her, making her smile.

“Thanks daddy, are you not stressed out anymore?” My daughter asked. "Because I'm exhausted and can't help you much longer if you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
